Stupide Fred, Stupide Moi !
by Lilang
Summary: Angelina se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse de Fred... qui s'obstine à aller voir ailleurs... Arrivera t elle à le faire changer, à lui faire comprendre qu'elle est la bonne ? Cinq chapitres prévus, se passe pendant HP4. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapitre 1 : Journal et Jalousie

**Stupide Fred, Stupide moi !**

JOURNAL ET JALOUSIE 

Elles m'énervent, toutes, à lui tourner autour ! Comment ça « Qui ça elles ? Et qui ça lui ? »

Ah oui, bien sûr, j'oubliais, vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard, sinon vous auriez compris aussitôt ! Lui, c'est Fred Weasley, mon meilleur ami. Et elles, c'est le nombre incalculable de pétasses qui lui tournent autour, en espérant avoir droit à une nuit ou peut-être même deux avec celui qui s'est taillé la réputation de « meilleur coup de Poudlard ». Ces filles, elles sont toujours aussi maquillées que des voitures volées, et pas toujours aussi bien, même pour aller en cours de Métamorphose, alors que MacGonagall l'a clairement interdit dès notre première année. Elles réussissent, je ne sais pas comment, à se mettre en valeur dans leurs robes de sorcières, et elles gloussent dès que Fred passe à côté d'elles. Non, rectification : elles gloussent tout le temps. Je devrais vérifier, mais je suis sûre qu'elles gloussent dans leur sommeil. Oui, bon je dois avoir l'air un peu aigrie en parlant d'elles comme ça. _Peut-être même un peu jalouse, Angelina ?_ Oh, tais-toi, la petite voix ! Jalouse, moi ? Non, sûrement pas ! Enfin… Peut-être un peu, quand même.

Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de devoir me lever une heure plus tôt le matin, et me coucher une heure plus tard le soir pour avoir le temps de me maquiller (première couche, deuxième couche…) et de me démaquiller (deuxième couche, première couche…) sans parler des masques hydratants, crème parfumée, masques pour les cheveux, du fer à friser, ou à lisser, ça dépend… Rien que d'y penser, ça me fatigue.

Non, moi je suis plutôt du genre sportive, un peu garçon manqué, peut-être, toujours prête pour accompagner les jumeaux Weasley et Lee dans leurs aventures et leurs blagues, mais travailleuse quand même (plus qu'eux… mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une référence). En fait, on pourrait dire que je suis tout simplement… naturelle. Pas particulièrement jolie, je ne crois pas, mais pas laide non plus. Ordinaire, passe-partout. Je crois que c'est pire que laide en fait. Les gens ne se retournent pas sur moi dans les couloirs ou dans la rue. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu invisible. Le seul moment où on me remarque, c'est sur un terrain de Quidditch. Je fais partie de l'équipe de ma maison, Gryffondor, et c'est la meilleure équipe de Poudlard. Une équipe professionnelle m'a déjà contactée pour l'après Poudlard, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'accepter. Je suis en sixième année, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire. J'aimerais bien faire un peu de Quidditch, c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais aussi m'arrêter avant d'être défigurée. Et après, peut-être une formation de guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste. Oui c'est pas mal comme idée. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique comment je suis passée des pétasses du fan club de Fred à Ste Mangouste.

Peut-être bien que je tourne autour du pot. Que je ne veux pas vous expliquer, moi Angelina Johnson, pourquoi je déteste autant ces filles. Ou pourquoi ma petite voix intérieure pense que je suis jalouse. Vous voyez, je continue !

Bon, je me lance : je viens de réaliser, après plus de six ans et demi d'amitié (ça a commencé dans le Poudlard Express : Marcus Flint venait d'insulter les jumeaux à propos de leur traîtrise à leur sang, et moi, je passais par là et je lui ai demandé d'où provenait la tâche de couleur indéfinissable sur sa robe de sorcier. Il s'est avéré que Flint n'avait pas pu se retenir et n'était pas arrivé aux toilettes à temps. Bref, après un fou rire d'un bon quart d'heure, les jumeaux et moi avons repris notre respiration et engagé une conversation normale. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu, et par la suite, Lee Jordan, commentateur officiel des matches de Quidditch de Poudlard, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell, les deux autres poursuiveuses de l'équipe se sont joints à nous. Nous formons une sacrée bande d'inséparables). Ah m, je continue à parler pour ne rien dire. Je mets même des parenthèses ! Courage Angelina ! Respire. Attends, c'est débile de respirer avant d'écrire ! C'est pas comme si j'avais Fred en face de moi, pas comme si il allait entendre ça.

Donc, un paragraphe plus tôt, je disais « je me lance ». Cette fois j'y vais, plus d'excuses possible ! Je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. _On n'avait pas deviné_… Ça suffit la petite voix !

C'est vrai, vous aviez deviné ? Comment ça vous aviez deviné ? Et vous m'avez laissé m'empêtrer toute seule dans mes explications et mes phrases inutiles ? Ah bah oui, je veux bien vous croire, que c'était drôle. Donc voilà que j'ai l'air ridicule face à de parfaits inconnus ! Génial. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que Katie et Alicia aient, disons, de légers soupçons ! (il paraîtrait que je murmure son nom dans mon sommeil…). Ah je vous jure, ça craint ! Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que je décide de tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, qui croit utile de me faire partager toutes ses conquêtes, et qui me raconterait ses nuits si je ne l'arrêtais pas avant. Merci Fred, mais je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec ces filles, l'imaginer est déjà assez dur. Maintenant, la moitié du pays est au courant. Comment ça, vous n'êtes pas anglais ? Alors la moitié de la planète est au courant. Aussi, quelle drôle d'idée d'écrire ce genre de trucs dans un journal, que tout le monde peut trouver… et lire. Pourquoi je fais ça moi ?

Ah oui, c'est le cadeau d'Alicia pour mes dix-sept ans, elle prétend qu'écrire permet de réfléchir à sa vie et à ce qu'on veut en faire. Ah c'est facile pour elle : sa vie est déjà toute tracée, elle a le petit ami le plus merveilleux de la terre (je cite) c'est-à-dire George Weasley, oui, le frère de Fred, qui au contraire de son jumeau est tendre, fidèle, attentionné, mais qui comme lui est drôle et plutôt mignon, mais je trouve qu'il lui manque ce petit quelque chose. Alicia dit que c'est le contraire, c'est à Fred qu'il manque ce petit quelque chose. Mais bon… Et elle sait parfaitement qu'elle veut travailler dans la recherche en potions. Elle veut trouver la potion qui pourrait guérir les loups garous, et je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait réussir. Même Snape n'a pas réussi à la dégoûter des potions. Pourtant, il essaie. Mais il ne peut pas lui dire grand chose, ses potions sont toujours parfaitement réussies !

Katie, elle m'a offert un joli bracelet en argent. Lee et George un livre sur le Quidditch. Quand j'ai vu que Fred n'avait pas participé au cadeau, j'ai stupidement espéré qu'il avait prévu quelque chose d'un peu plus… spécial… qui aurait pu montrer son affection. En fait, il m'avait préparé un assortiment de leurs Farces et Attrapes. Je l'aurait bien étranglé sur place, mais j'ai fait semblant de ne pas être déçue.

Et c'est vrai que si je n'avais pour lui que des sentiments amicaux, je l'aurais beaucoup apprécié ce cadeau. Mais ça fait sûrement cinq ans et demi que je suis amoureuse de lui (et à peu près six mois que je m'en suis rendue compte). Ce crétin aurait pu s'en rendre compte, lui aussi. Au lieu de me parler de toutes ces filles, de me demander laquelle serait la prochaine. Oui, oui, il me demande ce genre de choses ! Et dans ces moments là, j'ai envie de crier « MOI ! Regarde moi Fred Weasley, je suis là et je suis la fille qu'il te faut ! ». Même si je n'en suis pas convaincue. Et de toutes façons, je ne le ferai jamais. Stupide Fred, stupide moi !

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis là, dans la salle commune, à écrire dans ce journal idiot, dans moins d'une semaine c'est le Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je sais que Fred n'a toujours invité personne, donc je m'autorise les faux espoirs, peut-être va-t-il m'inviter, même si c'est en désespoir de cause, parce qu'il n'a personne. Et quand je me rends compte que j'ai encore ce genre d'illusions, ça me donne envie de pleurer. Je dois être tombée bien bas pour avoir l'espoir de n'être ne serait-ce que remplaçante. Voilà, ça y est je pleure. Je suis dans la salle commune et je pleure, et tout le monde pourrait me voir, mais je pleure quand même. De toutes façons la salle commune est vide, il est très tard.

C'est tellement stupide, ça ne me ressemble pas, de m'apitoyer sur mon sort comme ça, je suis Angelina, je suis forte, je cache mes émotions, je ne réfléchis pas sur mon sort, je me mets en colère mais je ne suis jamais triste. Stupide Fred. Stupide moi. Ça fait déjà deux fois que je dis ça. Ça doit être vrai.

Et m ! Juste au moment où je pleure, il faut que quelqu'un entre dans la salle commune. Oh non, c'est pas vrai, c'est Fred, George, et Lee ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait pour rentrer à une heure pareille ? Mon journal !

Quelques minutes plus tard…

J'ai caché rapidement mon journal sous un coussin du canapé où j'étais assise, et j'ai essayé de passer inaperçue. Mais je crois que Fred a un sixième sens pour savoir où je suis, en tous cas il s'est écrié :

« - Angelina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Angelina, tu as pleuré ?

- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas. J'arrivais pas à dormir. (Quel rattrapage, vous ne trouvez pas ? Très original !). Et vous, vous étiez où ?

- Eh bien, on s'est promenés dans les couloirs…

- Hahaha ! Mais bien sûr ! Alors ?

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais ce que je suis allé faire !

- Fred, tu es vraiment exaspérant, tu le sais ça ?

- Comme ça doit être à peu près la cinquième fois de la journée que tu me le dis, je vais finir par le savoir !

- Fred !

- D'accord, d'accord… Nous sommes allés chez les Serpentards, et nous avons, disons… changé la décoration !

- Je rêve ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?

- On a suivi Malefoy quand il est descendu après le repas, on l'a entendu donner le mot de passe, on est entrés dans la salle commune, et on y a laissé quelques mues de serpent accrochés au mur, dans les fauteuils, et au bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles. Ça va être très drôle demain matin, soit à l'heure au petit-déjeuner pour une fois, Angelina !

- Vous êtes complètement fous !

- Tu te répètes, là aussi ! A toi, maintenant…

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien !

- Tu mens mal, Angelina ! Je croyais qu'on était amis ?

Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, Fred, je risquais de l'oublier ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

- C'est rien, trop de pression peut-être, c'est un peu dur. Cette année l'atmosphère est bizarre avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les élèves étrangers, les Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde, tout ça… Et puis cette histoire de bal, toutes les filles qui se marchent sur les pieds pour avoir les cavaliers les plus populaires… Dans les toilettes, elles ne parlent que de ça !

Comment ça pas très convaincante, mon excuse ? Oui, c'est pas faux…

- Allez, décompresse un peu, ça peut pas être aussi grave !

- Ouais bien sûr, t'es jamais entré dans les toilettes des filles aux heures d'affluence, toi !

Je reprenais du poil de la bête, je revenais à mon état normal, et la conversation avec Fred revenait elle aussi à la normale, un peu d'humour idiot, et sa présence, ça me suffisait pour me remettre sur pied. Mais finalement, il est allé se coucher.

- Allez, je vais me coucher ! Et tu devrais en faire autant si tu ne veux pas louper le spectacle demain matin !

Et j'ai suivi son conseil, comme la brave petite fille obéissante que je suis. Je suis dans mon lit, mais je ne dors pas, je continue d'écrire, et je cherche dans son comportement de ce soir une différence par rapport à d'habitude, aurait-il été plus prévenant, plus tendre, plus attentif à moi ? Quelque chose pourrait-il me faire croire que je suis plus qu'une amie pour lui ? Non, bien sûr. Juste mes rêves. Et ça n'a jamais suffit. Finalement, je m'endors sur mon journal, alors je vais éteindre la lumière, rêver de lui jusqu'à ce que demain les filles me réveillent avec leur énergie habituelle. Je n'ai jamais été du matin, mais demain, promis, je ferais un effort… Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui…

_

* * *

Voilà, après ce premier chapitre publié, j'attends vos réactions ! Le second chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture, je sais exactement ce que je vais mettre dedans, il ne reste plus qu'à écrire. Dimanche sans doute, mais ce n'est pas une promesse ! Autrement, cinq chapitres sont prévus, plus un épilogue. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que c'est la première que je publie. Toutes les remarques sont donc les bienvenues !! Lilang_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réactions et Invitations

_REACTIONS ET INVITATIONS_

_Disclaimer : rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_

Hier soir, j'ai laissé une note aux filles, pour qu'elles me réveillent et que je ne sois pas en retard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu le regretter ce matin ! Qu'est-ce que je déteste me lever ! Tôt ou tard ça ne change rien, c'est le moment le plus pénible de la journée. Parce que quand je dors, je peux imaginer que je suis avec Fred, qu'il m'a fait sa déclaration, ou tout simplement qu'il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse… Je peux rêver, quoi… Mais quand je me réveille, je retourne à la réalité. Et malgré mes amies, malgré le fait d'être à Poudlard, où la vie n'est jamais ennuyeuse, la réalité est moins belle que mes rêves : Fred m'aime bien, mais il ne m'aime pas. Le choc est aussi dur tous les matins, alors je le repousse au maximum…

Et d'habitude, les filles me laissent dormir jusqu'à l'extrême limite, parce qu'autrement je suis d'une humeur de chien, et qu'elles préfèrent ne pas avoir à supporter ça. Je suis vraiment, vraiment horrible quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, et le pire c'est que je le sais, mais que je ne fais rien pour m'améliorer. C'est simplement une partie de moi, de ma personnalité : je déteste le matin. Mais ce matin justement, je n'ai pas pu émerger aussi lentement que d'habitude, à cause de cette fichue note que j'avais laissée, à cause de ce Fred de malheur, et de ses blagues stupides. Elles m'ont réveillée, montrée la note que j'avais laissé. J'avais écrit « ne me laissez dormir sous aucun prétexte, quelque chose à ne pas rater demain au petit-déjeuner ! ». Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix, et je me suis levée, encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, parce que je m'étais endormie très tard à force de tourner et de retourner mes questions à propos de Fred dans ma tête. Stupide Fred, obligée de me lever à cause de lui, stupide moi de l'avoir écouté hier soir et d'avoir demandé à me lever ce matin.

Voilà, vous avez juste eu un aperçu de moi le matin : je râle tout le temps, je ne suis jamais contente… _Pas que le matin…_ Bah vas-y la petite voix, continue, te gêne pas, surtout !

Enfin bon, après six ans d'entraînement, l'avantage, c'est que je me prépare en deux temps, trois mouvements, et j'étais prête largement avant les filles, ce qui m'a permis de descendre en avance dans la salle commune, où j'ai retrouvé les jumeaux et Lee. Tous les trois avaient toutes les peines du monde à réfréner leur impatience, alors nous sommes descendus aussitôt, sans attendre Alicia, ni Katie, qui nous ont rejoint quelques minutes plus tard en demandant ce qui devait se passer de si extraordinaire ce matin.

« Un… spectacle… » dit Fred.

Et le spectacle valait le coup. Les garçons sont arrivés les premiers, en retard par rapport à tout le reste de l'école, verts de rage. Ça donnait un effet particulièrement étonnant sur Drago Malefoy, un drôle de contraste avec ses cheveux quasiment blonds et un peu effrayant sur Marcus Flint, qui n'avait déjà pas l'air gentil en temps normal. Les jumeaux et Lee tentaient au maximum de garder des visages innocents. Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'y réussissaient pas si mal, l'entraînement sans doute. La prochaine fois que je les soupçonnerai d'une blague débile, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par leurs visages innocents, promis. Les Serpentards regardaient dans notre direction, visiblement leurs soupçons se portaient sur les Gryffondors, bizarre, bizarre…

Puis les filles de Serpentards sont arrivées à leur tour, très, très en retard ! Elles étaient à peu près toutes plus pâles que Malefoy en temps normal, ce qui les mettait au niveau du Baron Sanglant… Quelques unes d'entre elles avaient l'air plutôt malades, malgré la couche de maquillage qui leur faisait un visage en relief. Bien joué les jumeaux, vous l'avez réussi votre coup !! Le risque, maintenant, c'est la revanche. Quand je disais qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais à Poudlard !

Après que tous les Serpentards soient descendus, quand l'ambiance a commencé à être un peu tendue, nous sommes remontés dans la salle commune pour pouvoir laisser exploser les fous rires que nous avions du mal à retenir.

« Vous avez vus la tête de Crabbe et Goyle ?

- Non, j'ai pas fait attention… Pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué, ou pas compris le problème… Ils avaient l'air aussi ahuris que d'habitude, mais pas en colère ! » expliqua Fred, ce qui déclencha le fou rire de tout le groupe. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas vraiment une réputation de premiers de la classe, mais là, quand même…

Finalement, il était l'heure d'aller en cours. On avait deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, ce qui m'a permis de sortir mon journal, discrètement, et d'y raconter tous les évènements de la matinée. Il faut dire que Binns parlait de nouveau des guerres Trolles, au moins pour la vingt-troisième fois depuis notre première année. Pour ne parler que de ça, il devait y être, pas possible autrement ! Bizarre, il ne ressemble pas à un Troll pourtant. Et je ne crois pas que les Trolls soient assez intelligents pour être prof, de toutes façons, même prof d'histoire de la magie. C'est définitif, je hais ce cours.

Mais au moins, on peut y faire autre chose que d'écouter le prof, me dis-je deux heures plus tard, alors que j'entamais mon double cours de Potions, avec Rogue… et les Serpentards de sixième année ! Ca sentait la vengeance à plein nez, et on savait parfaitement, tous les six, que Rogue ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour nous aider, même en cas de provocation en duel. Au contraire, il nous mettrait sûrement en détention si nous osions sortir notre baguette pour répondre… Vous voyez à peu près l'ambiance, j'imagine ! Trois ou quatre chaudrons ont été renversés, après des gestes totalement involontaires des Serpentards. Comme nous préparions la potion de Poussongl (potion tout à fait inutile, d'ailleurs à mon avis, mais bon)… il allait falloir faire un usage intensif des coupe-ongles, limes et autres ciseaux avant d'aller manger… Parce que Rogue n'allait certainement pas nous aider à trouver l'antidote…

Quant à MacGonagall, après manger, elle était visiblement de très, très mauvaise humeur. Cette histoire de bal, je crois, ne lui plaisait pas trop, trop de débordements et de comportements frisant l'indécence en perspective je suppose… Résultat, soixante centimètres de parchemin sur la métamorphose des minéraux en animaux pour… après-demain, le jour des vacances !! Je rêve. Et Alicia qui trouve quand même le moyen de me passer un petit mot, en cours de Métamorphose, mais elle est folle ! Mais quand je lis le mot, je comprends : elle n'est pas folle, mais désespérée ! George, son petit ami depuis six mois déjà (ils se sont mis ensemble juste avant les vacances d'été) ne l'a toujours pas invité au bal. Forcément, elle se demande si il va le faire, si il a une autre fille en vue, si il a peut-être même déjà une autre cavalière. Tout à fait stupide si vous voulez mon avis. D'ailleurs si vous n'en voulez pas, arrêtez de lire mon journal ! De toutes façons, c'est personnel, vous ne devriez pas être en train de lire ça ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que George aime Alicia, c'est évident, tout le monde le sait, sauf elle qui s'obstine à voir des complots et des rivales partout. Si il ne lui a pas demandé, c'est qu'il imaginait que ça allait de soi, c'est George Weasley après tout, pas plus une référence que son jumeau en matière de romantisme. Bon, mais je vais quand même lui en toucher un mot, qu'il fasse une demande un peu plus officielle… Une demande tout court d'ailleurs.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ou presque. J'avoue, j'ai attendu la fin du cours de MacGonagall. Je tiens encore un peu à la vie. Ça ne durera probablement pas longtemps, j'attends de voir la nouvelle conquête de Fred, celle qui se pavanera à son bras le soir du bal, et là je déciderai probablement que la vie ne vaut pas vraiment la peine d'être vécue. Mais en attendant, si je pouvais éviter de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances sous la baguette de la directrice adjointe… J'aime autant. Donc, j'ai attendu la fin de son cours, et j'ai attrapé George au moment où il sortait de la salle.

« George, Alicia s'inquiète un peu…

- Alicia, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne l'as pas invitée au bal, c'est dans une semaine, et elle se demande si tu ne comptes pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Attends, attends, je sais parfaitement que tu ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre… Seulement, Alicia est une fille, pas un jumeau Weasley, et elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Si tu pouvais faire quelque chose, l'inviter un peu officiellement… elle serait rassurée et arrêterait de se faire des films, ok ?

- Euh, oui, ok… Mais je pensais que ça allait de soi, je veux dire on est ensemble depuis six mois !

- Oui, mais nous, les filles, on est un peu stupides là dessus, et on manque incroyablement de confiance en nous, donc il vaut mieux tout faire clairement, pour être sûr qu'on comprenne, ok ?

- Tu es sûre de ne pas exagérer un tout petit peu ? Les filles ne sont pas toutes stupides, Angelina, tu sais…

- Non, mais les garçons sont tellement vaniteux qu'il vaut mieux leur laisser croire qu'ils nous sont supérieurs ! », répondis-je avec un sourire. Nous étions arrivés à la Salle commune, il alla chercher Alicia, probablement pour l'emmener se promener, et je décidais de me mettre dès maintenant à mon essai de Métamorphose. De toutes façons, on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant nous… Juste le temps d'aller cherche quelque chose à grignoter dans mon dortoir. Je déteste travailler sans avoir quelque chose à manger à portée de main.

Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que je n'allais pas faire beaucoup de Métamorphose ce soir-là.

D'abord, Alicia est arrivée dans la Salle commune, elle avait l'air tout excitée, beaucoup plus heureuse qu'en cours de Métamorphose. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de sortir mes affaires de mon sac. Elle répétait, totalement imperméable aux gens qui la regardaient de travers :

« Il m'a demandé, il m'a demandé, il m'a demandé !!

- Je suppose que tu veux parler de George ?

- Oui !! Tu vois, tout à l'heure, on est allés se promener près du lac, et il m'a dit « Alicia, au fait, on va bien au bal ensemble ? ». Bon, d'accord, c'est pas une demande super romantique, mais il m'a demandé, je suis tellement rassurée Angelina ! Et devine quoi ?

Elle parlait à toute vitesse, elle était à peine compréhensible.

- Non, mais j'ai comme l'intuition comme je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir !

- Lee a demandé à Katie !!

- Oh je vois, alors je suis la seule du groupe à être célibataire, c'est ça ? dis-je en riant. Même si en fait je n'avais pas du tout envie de rire. Voilà que j'allais me retrouver toute seule au beau milieu de trois couples, Alicia et George, Lee et Katie, et Fred et sa copine du moment. Charmante perspective !

- Fred est célibataire, lui aussi, en ce moment !

- Oui, mais tu sais comme moi que ça ne dure jamais plus de deux jours ! » Je me tournais vers Fred, qui se disputait avec Ron, son petit frère, à propos de son hibou. Et là, j'ai entendu quelque chose d'incroyable.

« Et vous, vous serez avec qui ? demanda Ron. Il parlait visiblement du Bal.

- Angelina », a répondu Fred.

Comment ça, « Angelina » ? Merci de m'avoir mis au courant Fred ! Je déteste quand il fait ce genre de choses ! Et là il s'est tourné vers moi, j'ai fait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

« Oh, Angelina !

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?

Je le regardai attentivement. Je détestais sa stupide confiance en lui-même. Ou peut-être que je l'aimais, justement. Aucune idée. En tous cas, il était tellement sûr que j'allais dire oui que j'aurai voulu avoir assez de volonté pour lui répondre que non. Mais personne d'autre ne m'avait invitée, et je me suis dit que si j'y allais avec lui, aucune autre fille ne le pourrait. Ça serait déjà ça de gagné ! En faisant attention à ne pas me montrer trop enthousiaste, je répondis :

- D'accord. »

D'accord, tout simplement. Mais j'avais un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Attention, Angelina, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, je me répétais plusieurs fois. Trop tard, la machine à rêves étaient en route. Et si il m'avait invitée parce qu'il tenait vraiment à moi ? Je veux dire, autrement que comme son amie ? Ah, ne sois pas si stupide, Angelina ! Ce stupide Fred ne savait tout simplement pas qui serait sa prochaine victime, alors il m'a choisie par défaut, c'est évident. Et probablement que deux jours avant le bal, il viendra me voir, la mine un peu désolée, et qu'il me dira que finalement, il y va avec cette jolie Poufsouffle, ou Serdaigle, ou je ne sais quoi qui vient juste de l'inviter.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y croire. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas particulièrement aidée par Alicia et Katie. Nous sommes toutes les trois dans notre dortoir, moi allongée sur mon lit à écrire dans mon journal, et elles qui sautent partout, en disant à quel point elles sont heureuses que George et Lee les aient invitées. Et toutes les trente secondes, elles se tournent vers moi :

« Alors Angelina, et toi ? Fred serait-il finalement tombé dans tes filets ? »

Et moi de répondre, sans aucune illusion :

« Les filles, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne suis qu'une roue de secours, un second choix pour lui, alors arrêtez !

- Peut-être, mais tu vas quand même nous faire le plaisir d'être la plus belle pour le bal, tu vas lui montrer à quel point tu vaux mieux que toutes les autres !

- Ça m'est égal de lui montrer ça ! Je. N'aime. Pas. Fred ! Vous avez compris ?

- Mais bien sûr… »

Elles sont finalement allées se coucher. Elles dorment déjà. Pas moi. Une seconde nuit de réflexion à propos de Fred se dessine devant moi… Quand même… Vivement le bal, être dans ses bras, même si ça ne veut rien dire…

_

* * *

Voilà, voilà, deuxième chapitre, comme promis. Le suivant le week-end prochain, probablement, étant donné que je n'ai pas internet pendant la semaine. J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi vos reviews ! _


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bal et Confidences

_BAL ET CONFIDENCES_

Vivement le bal ? J'ai vraiment écrit « vivement le bal » dans mon journal ? C'est aujourd'hui, il est 17h et je déteste déjà cette journée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour choisir nos robes, je veux bien, j'ai toujours adoré les robes de soirée, et je n'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion d'en porter une. J'en ai trouvé une très jolie, finalement. Noire, toute simple, avec des bretelles un peu larges qui se rejoignent dans la nuque, un décolleté pas trop décolleté, mais qui me met un peu plus en valeur que d'habitude, un dos nus jusqu'au creux des reins, et en bas, une coupe asymétrique : d'un côté la robe remonte juste au dessus du genou, et de l'autre juste en dessous. Comme je suis assez grande, cela donne quelque chose de plutôt pas mal. J'ai aussi acheté des petites bottes noires, pas trop hautes, et un collier et des boucles d'oreilles assortis noirs aussi. Cela donne un joli ensemble sur ma peau mate, et avec mes cheveux noirs. En fait, d'après Alicia, je suis « tout simplement sublime ». Mais Alicia a tendance à trouver tout merveilleux et tout le monde magnifique depuis que George l'a invitée au bal…

Et surtout, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il faudrait m'arrêter en plein milieu d'une bataille de neige avec les jumeaux pour aller me préparer. A 17h ! Le bal ne commence pas avant trois heures ! En plus, la bataille de neige se passait vraiment super bien, c'était les filles contre les garçons, comme d'habitude, et nous étions en train de les battre à pleine couture. Comme d'habitude… Il faut dire qu'Alicia et Katie ont une technique d'intimidation imbattable : George et Lee n'oseraient jamais leur faire du mal quand elles leur sourient ! Restent Fred et moi, qui nous y donnons à cœur joie jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia me lance une boule de neige par derrière et me dise :

« Allez Angelina, il est largement temps d'aller se préparer ! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, mais je l'ai suivie. Dans les dortoirs des filles, c'était déjà l'effervescence. On ne voyait partout que robes de soirée, mallettes de maquillages, crèmes, peignes, et divers accessoires… Je ne pensais pas survivre à la préparation, alors je ne parle même pas du bal !

J'ai foncé vers la douche, avant même que les filles n'aient le temps de réagir. Elles ont bien essayé de protester, mais j'avais déjà fermé la porte à clef. Ce qui me posait le plus de problème, c'étaient mes cheveux : comment est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir les coiffer ? Déjà, j'espérais qu'ils se laisseraient coiffer… Les cheveux crépus, franchement, c'est l'horreur, ça n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je vous déconseille absolument… Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bains, vingt minutes plus tard, Alicia et Katie avaient déjà sorti leur tenues, et discutaient des bijoux, foulards, et couleur de maquillage qu'elles devaient porter avec. Je sentais que j'allais être la prochaine victime…

Et ça n'a pas raté : Alicia s'est à son tour enfermée dans la salle de bains pendant que Katie venait voir ce que j'avais prévu de porter. Comme nous avions tout acheté ensemble le matin, ça ne pouvait que lui plaire. Le dernier problème restait donc mes cheveux et le maquillage. Elle a décidé que le mieux serait une petite tresse de chaque côté du visage, faire se rejoindre ces deux tresses dans la nuque pour retenir les autres cheveux. Si tu le dis, Katie… Et pour le maquillage, le mieux serait du noir d'après elle. Pour ne pas changer… J'espérais que Fred aurait une tenue plus colorée que moi.

Ce qui m'a rappelé que j'allais au bal avec lui. Là, je me suis rendue compte que dans moins de 2 heures, je danserais dans ses bras si tout allait bien. Je me suis effondrée sur le lit, incapable de réfléchir plus loin. Pourquoi j'avais accepté d'aller au bal avec Fred ? Je crois que c'est la pire idée de mon existence. Il pense que nous y allons entre amis, et moi qui frissonne déjà à chaque contact physique, je vais devoir danser avec lui sans m'évanouir… Ca promet !

Finalement, nous étions prêtes à l'heure. Alicia avait une jolie robe vert anis, qui allait bien avec sa peau pâle, et Katie une robe bleue nuit. En fait, toutes les trois, devant la glace, nous formions vraiment un joli tableau. On aurait pu croire trois filles qui allaient rejoindre leurs petits amis. C'était presque ça… Presque… Mais je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher le plaisir des filles, alors j'ai remballé mes réflexions aigries, accroché un sourire de circonstances à mes lèvres, et nous sommes descendues. C'était bizarre comme sensation : j'allais enfin savoir ce que c'était de danser dans les bras de Fred, et je détestais déjà l'idée. Je détestais surtout l'idée que malgré toutes les illusions que je pourrais me faire, toute cette soirée sonnerait faux, du début à la fin. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand deux amis n'ont pas les mêmes attentes…

Nous sommes descendues, donc. Les garçons nous attendaient déjà en bas. Quel cliché… Mais c'était quand même une sensation très agréable de se sentir observée et… oui, admirée en descendant les escaliers des dortoirs. Je crois que nous avions eu raison, toutes les trois, de choisir des robes très… féminines ? Ok, soyons claire, le mot à utiliser ce serait plutôt sexy… En tout cas, c'est ce que les regards des garçons avaient l'air de vouloir nous dire.

Nous sommes arrivés tous les six dans la salle et nous avons attendu que les champions et leurs cavaliers ouvrent la soirée. Il y avait cette française, Fleur Delacour, et Roger Davies, le joueur de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Cédric et Cho Chang, Harry et une des jumelles Patil. J'étais incapable de dire laquelle. Mais Krum et sa cavalière n'étaient toujours pas là. Je crois que personne, dans l'école, ne savait qui était la mystérieuse accompagnatrice.

Et quand ils sont arrivés, le flottement dans l'atmosphère a montré à quel point tout le monde était surpris. D'abord parce que personne n'a reconnu cette splendide jeune fille. Et après, surtout, parce que tout le monde a reconnu Hermione Granger, la miss Je-Sais-Tout de quatrième année. Si vous aviez vu la réaction de Ron, le petit frère de Fred et George ! Toute l'école sait qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione. A part lui et elle. Sentiments partagés, bien sûr. Ils sont simplement trop têtus pour se l'avouer à eux-mêmes, alors à l'autre. Leur situation n'est même pas plus simple que moi par rapport à Fred, parce que je ne suis même pas sûre que l'un des deux se décide un jour. Alors que moi, comme je n'ai aucun espoir, un jour, je me forcerai à oublier Fred, je me plongerai dans une autre relation, je passerai à autre chose.

A la fin de la première danse, les regards se sont détournés des quatre couples qui occupaient la piste, et en quelques minutes, toute l'école était sur la piste, Fred et moi inclus. Nous avons dansé pendant ce qui m'a paru durer des heures. Mais des heures merveilleuses, où j'ai réussi à oublier tout ce qui me passait par la tête, tous ces sentiments que je ne devrais pas avoir à propos d'un ami, en me concentrant uniquement sur ce que faisaient mes pieds et mes bras. Merveilleux exercice de relaxation, pour faire le vide dans son esprit, la danse. Et aucun contact physique avec Fred ne m'a fait sortir de cette transe, jusqu'à ce que retentissent les premières notes d'un slow dans la salle.

J'ai retenu ma respiration, espérant que Fred ne prenne pas la direction de notre table pour me proposer une Bièraubeurre. Et il ne l'a pas fait : il a placé ses bras autour de ma taille, j'ai réprimé un frisson, et nous avons dansé, et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'étais pas dans les bras de quelqu'un que j'aimais désespérément. Parce que c'était enfin clair pour moi. Si je n'avais pas Fred, je serai incapable d'aimer quelqu'un autant que lui. Ça a l'air un peu mélodramatique, ce genre de réflexions, à 17 ans, sans doute. Mais quand on baigne dans la magie depuis tant d'années, on a appris que certaines choses doivent arriver, d'autres non, que certaines personnes laissent une marque plus profonde que d'autres.

Bref. A la fin du slow, comme n'importe quelle fille au monde j'imagine, j'ai espéré, un court instant que Fred m'embrasse. Nouvelle erreur de jugement. Ce n'est pas son genre, et surtout ce n'est pas son genre avec moi. Il m'a simplement souri, de ce sourire qui me donne un coup au cœur à chaque fois, et nous sommes retournés à la table, comme si de rien n'était. Le bal était presque terminé, nous avons passé les derniers moments à discuter comme nous le faisions avant, avant que tout ne devienne inconfortable entre nous, avant que je ne me rende compte de mes sentiments. Avant…

Quand nous sommes remontés dans les dortoirs, une demi-heure plus tard, à peine, Katie et Alicia étaient dans un état très proche de l'hystérie. Elles criaient partout, n'avaient pas l'air le moins du monde fatiguées. Je me suis décidée, il était temps que mes deux amies sachent ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Les filles ? Vous pourriez vous calmer ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois vous parler…

- Katie, tais-toi, je crois qu'on va avoir le droit à des confessions en règle !

- C'est pas la peine que je vous en parle, alors, si vous êtes au courant avant moi !

- Si tu as enfin l'intention de nous avouer que tu es folle amoureuse de Fred… Franchement, non, c'est pas la peine ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on l'a deviné ! dit Katie

- Avant moi, probablement… Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- No comment, Angelina… Et on peut même rajouter que Fred est amoureux, lui aussi, mais trop obstiné pour s'en rendre compte. Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser, vous deux ? Ron et Hermione !

- Bah voyons, Alicia ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors pourquoi il ne dit rien, pourquoi il ne fait rien pour arranger la situation, vous pouvez me l'expliquer vous ? Moi, je crois que je peux : c'est tellement simple : Fred.Ne.M'Aime.Pas ! Simple, non ?

- Angelina, tu veux qu'on parle à George, ou à Lee ?

- Non, mais ça va pas ? Ne vous avisez pas de faire la moindre petite allusion sur ce sujet à ces deux là, ou je peux vous jurer que vous entendrez parler de moi ! »

La discussion a continué sur cette lancée pendant un bon moment encore, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de ne rien dire, de laisser les choses suivre leur cours, si « les choses » existaient. Rien n'est moins sûr.

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis incroyable : avant de passer une soirée avec Fred, je déprime, après avoir passé une super soirée avec Fred, je déprime, si Fred ne m'avait pas invitée pour cette soirée, j'aurais déprimé… Est-ce que je vais me satisfaire de ce que j'ai, un jour ? _Pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas, lui…_

Tais-toi, petite voix, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Même si tu n'as pas tort…

_

* * *

Voilà, voilà, nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court sans doute, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Je ne peux pas vous garantir de suite dans le week-end, mais peut-être… J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, c'est un peu mon moteur…_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Décisions et Disputes

D'abord, excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'espère qu'au moins le chapitre va vous plaire !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait très plaisir de voir que je suis lue ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre individuellement, je le ferais sans doute pour ce chapitre quand je rentrerai ce week-end. Donc n'oubliez pas de laisser vos adresses mail…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_DECISIONS ET DISPUTES_

Ma vie n'a vraiment aucun sens. Quand je me suis levée ce matin, j'ai eu droit à une surprise particulièrement… charmante ? révoltante ? écœurante ? Cochez la bonne case… Je vous donne un indice, la première réponse n'est pas la bonne. Pour les deux autres, c'est à vous de choisir !

Je vous explique : Fred était dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, avec une blonde pulpeuse taille mannequin allongée sur lui, qui gloussait et minaudait. Je me demande où il les trouve : nous ne sommes pas si nombreux à Poudlard, pourtant chaque semaine il trouve une nouvelle copine, toutes construites sur le même modèle. Il les aime blondes je suis la fille la plus brune de Poudlard, avec les cheveux fins et raides, les miens sont épais et crépus, grandes et minces, je suis grande, mais j'ai des formes généreuses, féminines et je ne le suis pas vraiment, et elles utilisent plus de produits de beauté chaque jour que moi en un an. En bref, il aime exactement le contraire de ce que je suis. Ma pauvre Angelina, passe à autre chose, ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter et d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais.

Je n'ai pas adressé un regard à Fred, surtout quand j'ai vu qu'il cherchait à croiser le mien. Hors de question que je lui pardonne ça, pas après la semaine qui vient de passer avec tous ces espoirs, toutes ces histoires que je m'étais construites, pas après la soirée d'hier qui s'est tellement bien passé que j'en ai rêvé cette nuit. Même si bien sûr, cette nuit, dans ce rêve, Fred m'embrassait. En tout cas, c'est fini, je ne le connais plus, je ne lui parle plus, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, je ne veux plus le croiser, je ne serai plus en cours à côté de lui…

Fini, c'est fini, je m'apprête à sortir Fred de ma vie et de mon esprit. Finie la déprime à cause de lui, les heures à me poser des questions débiles, à repasser toutes nos conversations dans ma tête pour voir si je peux en tirer quelque chose, imaginer quelque chose à partir d'un mot, d'une intonation… Plus jamais.

A partir de maintenant, je suis une nouvelle Angelina. Je vais rire avec les mecs, sauf avec Fred, je n'aurai plus d'arrières pensées quand j'apprends que mes amies sont heureuses, parce que je vais être heureuse aussi. Je vais me rendre compte que Poudlard fourmille de mecs géniaux, qui ne demandent qu'à avoir un peu d'attention de ma part, et je vais la leur donner, cette attention. Et quand Fred se rendra compte de ce qu'il a perdu en jouant les Don Juan, je lui dirai « trop tard, Fred, il fallait y penser avant ! ». Cette idée me plaît vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le moyen de la réaliser.

Pendant que toutes ces pensées me passaient par la tête, un peu dans le désordre, j'étais arrivée à la Grande Salle. J'ai déjeuné assez rapidement, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la salle, parce que je m'étais encore levée à une heure où les gens normaux n'imaginent plus prendre un petit déjeuner. Après avoir avalé quelques toasts et une tasse de thé, je suis sortie dans le parc, faire une promenade dans la neige. Une erreur, sans doute, parce que ça m'a rappelé la bataille de neige d'hier. Tant pis. Je suis allée m'asseoir sur un banc près du lac, et je me suis empêchée de penser, j'ai fait le vide. J'espérais que ça m'aiderait à évacuer tous mes souvenirs de Fred, tous mes sentiments pour lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai entendu un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je me suis retournée lentement, en espérant que ce n'était pas Fred qui venait me voir.

Et ce n'était pas Fred, mais un des français de Beauxbâtons. Très charmant. Il avait sans doute à peu près mon âge, des cheveux châtains clair, coupés courts, et des yeux d'un bleu… Grand et musclé, avec ça. Waouh ! Il m'a demandé du regard s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi, et je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'y voyais pas de problème. Il a pris la parole, il avait une jolie voix, avec un accent français vraiment charmant. Mais un niveau d'anglais proche du minable.

« Bonjour… Je suis Thomas.

Thomas, ça me plaisait bien surtout avec cet accent français.

- Bonjour… Moi c'est Angelina.

La conversation avançait à grande vitesse, vous l'aurez remarqué.

- Je sais, m'a-t-il répondu. Je regarde à toi depuis quelques semaines.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je penser que tu… que tu es joli. Et peut-être gentille.

- Oh…

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de ça. Ça ressemblait bien à une déclaration, un admirateur secret… Je dois dire que c'était exactement le bon moment, et c'est ce qui m'a poussée à agir comme je l'ai fait ensuite. C'est vrai, vous connaissez un meilleur moyen pour effacer le souvenir et la pensée d'un mec que de laisser un autre mec prendre cette place ? Moi non, et je me suis dit que ce français était sans doute la meilleure façon de passer à l'étape suivante. Pas très glorieux, c'est vrai, et pas très sympa pour lui.

Nous avons continué à discuter et quand il a pris son courage à deux mains et réuni toutes ses connaissances en anglais pour me demander si j'acceptais de sortir avec lui, je lui ai souri, et j'ai hoché la tête, doucement, en essayant de paraître plus enthousiaste que je ne l'étais. Ensuite, j'ai simplement posé ma tête sur mon épaule, et nous avons essayé de discuter et d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre, malgré quelques problèmes de communication. Nous sommes finalement remontés au château, main dans la main pour le déjeuner. J'appréciais sa douceur et son calme, un agréable changement après tout ce temps passé dans l'entourage de Fred.

Une fois dans la grande salle, nous nous sommes embrassés rapidement et nous avons rejoint nos tables respectives. Le regard de Fred m'a prise de court, il semblait déçu et presque menaçant. Mais j'avais décidé de ne plus m'occuper de ce qu'il pensait ou faisait, alors je me suis assise de l'autre côté d'Alicia et Katie, qui faisaient aussi des yeux ronds et attendaient visiblement que je leur expliquer ce qu'elles venaient de voir. Je ne me suis pas faite prier, le racontant assez fort pour que Fred m'entende. Je ne savais pas si ça pouvait l'atteindre, mais je l'espérait et ça me faisait beaucoup de bien.

Katie et Alicia, elles, n'avaient pas l'air de trouver que c'était une bonne nouvelle que j'ai accepté de sortir avec Thomas. Visiblement, elles ne désespéraient pas, elles croyaient sincèrement que Fred avait des sentiments pour moi. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elles m'ont expliqué après le repas, quand nous sommes remonté dans notre dortoir. Je leur ai dit qu'il avait encore une nouvelle copine, j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre que s'il m'aimait un tant soit peu, nous n'en serions pas là. Mais elles refusaient d'entendre mes explications, trop rationnelles selon elles. Il paraitrait que l'amour et la raison sont deux choses différentes. Peut-être, mais ma raison me dit que si je laisse l'amour que j'ai pour Fred prendre le dessus, c'est moi que je mets en danger, ma santé, mon cœur et mon équilibre mental. Tout ça pour quel résultat ? Aucun, je m'en suis rendue compte depuis six mois. Alors non, les filles, sortir avec Thomas n'est pas une erreur.

Finalement, nous avons changé de sujet de conversation, parce que je leur ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais vraiment plus parler de Fred. Nous nous sommes penchées sur le cas Lee Jordan. Il avait bien demandé à Katie de venir au bal avec lui, mais rien ne s'était passé, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés non plus, et au déjeuner, ils avaient flirté, comme d'habitude, mais sans aller plus loin et Katie était un peu perdue. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se considérer comme en couple avec Lee, ou si ils étaient juste allés au bal entre amis, ou…

Elle paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce qui est totalement idiot, si vous voulez mon avis. Lee peut être vraiment timide pour ce genre de chose. Du temps où je parlais à Fred (ça veut dire hier…), il m'a dit que Lee voulait demander à Katie de venir au bal avec lui depuis des semaines, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Je l'ai répété à Katie, et ça l'a un peu calmée. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle a remarqué : « Mais quand je lui ai dit oui, il a bien du se douter que j'avais des sentiments pour lui… ». Alicia et moi nous sommes regardées, en levant les yeux au ciel. Katie peut être très intelligente, mais visiblement, pas plus que Lee dans certaines occasions.

« Tu sais quoi, Katie ? lui a dit Alicia. A ta place, je descendrais, je prendrais Lee à part hors de la Salle Commune et je lui expliquerai le problème.

- Et comment ?

- Tu utilises des mots, tu construis des phrases, de préférence des phrases qui veulent dire quelque chose, et tu lui demandes ce qu'il ressent pour toi, sachant que tu le vois comme plus qu'un ami. Ou alors tu le plaques contre le mur et tu l'embrasses jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus d'ait. Au choix ! » , je lui ai répondu.

Elle nous a regardées successivement, elle avait l'air d'enregistrer ce que nous lui disions. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'est levée, a foncé dans la salle de bain, s'est changée et remaquillée, et est descendu en trombe dans la Salle Commune. Nous l'avons entendue crier le nom de Lee, et nous avons supposé qu'il l'avait suivie dans un couloir puisque nous n'avons pas entendu la suite.

Nous avons décidé de descendre pour voir le résultat de nos conseils, qui ne devrait pas tarder, et aussi pour nous asseoir près du feu, dans nos fauteuils préférés, le meilleur endroit que je connaisse pour échanger des potins et râler sur les mecs. Je comptais bien prouver à Alicia tous les avantages qu'il y avait à sortir avec Thomas.

Mais à peine dans la salle Commune, Fred m'a attrapée par le bras pour m'obliger à l'écouter, ce dont je n'avais aucune envie.

« Angelina, pourquoi tu sors avec ce type ? Tu te rends compte à quel point il est fade et inintéressant ?

- Fred, tu sais que quand on voit quelqu'un pour la première fois de la journée, on commence par lui dire bonjour ? Eventuellement tu pouvais même me demander comment ça va, avant de m'agresser sur un sujet qui ne te regarde strictement pas. Et puis tu m'excuseras, mais Thomas est tout sauf inintéressant, il est beau, charmant, galant, attentionné, cultivé… Je m'énervais au fur et à mesure. Pour qui se prenait-il, il n'avait aucun droit sur moi.

- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, Angelina ! Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi…

- Fred, arrête ça tout de suite ! Si c'est une crise de jalousie que tu me fais, tu peux retourner tout de suite voire ta copine de la semaine, elle te consolera. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de me juger, si tu n'as rien à m'offrir que des faux espoirs et des illusions, ne te mets surtout pas en travers de ma vie amoureuse, qui commence tout juste à prendre un départ après cinq ans et demi à t'attendre, triple idiot ! »

Je suis sortie en courant de la Salle Commune, en espérant ne croiser personne. Encore une fois, je pleurais à cause de Fred, alors que le matin même je m'étais jurée que ça n'arriverait plus. Sans compter que je lui avais avoué devant tout Gryffondor que je l'aimais depuis qu'on s'était rencontrés. Génial. Il fallait trouver une solution pour disparaître pendant au moins le reste des vacances. Euh non, erreur. J'ai un petit ami. Je l'avais oublié… Aïe, c'est pas très glorieux. Il va falloir que je lui parle.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, et je courais encore, quand je suis tombée sur Lee et Katie au détour d'un couloir. Visiblement, Katie avait eu sa réponse, et c'était celle qu'elle attendait, puisqu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. J'ai eu envie de hurler que j'en avais marre. Katie a du m'entendre arriver, parce qu'elle s'est décollée de Lee un court instant :

« Angelina, ça va ? »

Je n'ai même pas répondu. C'était évident que ça n'allait pas. Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, pas pendant qu'elle embrassait Lee pour la première fois. Alors j'ai continué à courir, courir, sans réfléchir, jusqu'à finalement me retrouver dehors, dans la neige, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais je suis retournée sur le même banc que ce midi, en essayant de ne pas culpabiliser à propos de Thomas, et d'oublier Fred pendant quelques minutes, de ne penser à rien, juste regarder la neige tomber, et me transformer en bonhomme de neige ou en glaçon.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ruptures et Déclarations

_Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai essayé d'éviter la guimauve et l'eau de rose en trop grandes quantités… Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment la meilleure récompense que je connaisse !! Donc si ce chapitre vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à recommencer !!

* * *

_

_RUPTURES ET DECLARATIONS _

Finalement, je suis rentrée à la Salle Commune avant de geler complètement. C'était l'heure du repas donc j'espérais ne rencontrer personne. Pour une fois, la chance était avec moi, et j'ai pu arriver sans encombre dans mon dortoir. Je me suis jetée sur mon lit sans regarder autour de moi, je pleurais toujours. J'allais finir déshydratée à cause de lui, ça faisait des heures que je pleurais.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué du bruit autour de moi et deux personnes s'asseyant sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas seule dans le dortoir visiblement. J'ai doucement relevé la tête et j'ai vu avec soulagement que les deux personnes étaient Alicia et Katie. Tant mieux, parce que je n'aurais voulu revoir Fred pour rien au monde. De toutes façons, aucun risque de voir Fred dans le dortoir des filles, même lui n'avait jamais trouvé comment passer le sort jeté aux escaliers. Pas faute d'essayer pourtant.

Bref, les regards que me lançaient mes amies m'ont fait du bien. Elles s'inquiétaient pour moi visiblement. Mais je ne voulais pas parler, pas encore. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas perdu l'usage de la parole après avoir crié sur Fred, d'ailleurs. Ça n'aurait pas été si étonnant. Tout peut arriver à Poudlard.

Quand Katie a sorti une énorme boîte de chocolats de sous mon lit, pourtant, je me suis rendue compte que mon hypothèse était fausse, parce que j'ai pu lui dire :

« Merci…

- Alicia m'a tout raconté. Tu as bien fait. Et en même temps…

- Et en même temps j'aurais pu être plus discrète et délicate, c'est ça ? Je sais, ça fait des heures que je ne pense qu'à ça. Je me sens complètement ridicule, maintenant tout Gryffondor sait que je suis amoureuse de Fred, alors que c'est une cause perdue !

- Pas si sûre… est alors intervenue Alicia.

- Quoi ?? Attention, tes arguments ont intérêt d'être convaincants !

- Ben, quand tu es partie en courant de la Salle Commune, Fred avait l'air vraiment déprimé et frustré. Il a utilisé des insultes que je ne connaissais même pas et il s'est assis par terre au milieu de la Salle Commune, sans faire attention aux autres, jusqu'à ce que George vienne l'obliger à se lever.

- Ouais… Je me fais pas trop de souci pour lui, tu sais Alicia, il a encore sa copine pour le consoler ! Celle du jour ou de la semaine, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer… D'ailleurs il faudrait que je voie Thomas, je dois lui parler.

- Euh, oui, à propos de ça…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

- Eh bien, quand il s'est levé, Fred est sorti de la Salle Commune. Visiblement il voulait trouver Thomas, il était furieux. Alors nous sommes parties le chercher en espérant le trouver avant Fred… On l'a trouvé en même temps. Fred a commencé à l'insulter, mais ton français ne comprend visiblement pas un mot d'anglais, il nous regardait avec des yeux grands comme ça. Alicia a rattrapé Fred et on l'a ramené dans la Salle Commune. Mais je pense qu'il voudrait une explication…

- Génial… Comment je vais lui expliquer ce qui se passe alors que je ne le sais pas moi-même ?

- Bon courage ! »

Nous avons mangé les chocolats jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, ils étaient vraiment bons. Mais à trois, même une grosse boîte disparaît rapidement… On entendait l'agitation de la Salle Commune. Les gens commençaient à remonter du dîner. Je voulais descendre et trouver Thomas, mais je ne voulais pas me trouver face à Fred. Finalement, Katie est descendue voir, et heureusement la voie était libre. Je m'étais recoiffée et j'avais enlevé les coulées de maquillage. Je suis descendue et j'ai attendu Thomas dans l'entrée. Je savais qu'il devait passer par là pour retourner au carrosse de Beauxbâtons, et que Fred n'avait pas besoin de prendre ce chemin pour remonte à la tour de Gryffondor.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Thomas sortait à son tour de la Grande Salle. Quand il m'a vue, il est directement venu me voir, avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. Et c'est lui qui a pris la parole.

« Je croire que ta vie est difficile en ce temps ! L'autre garçon…

- Je suis désolée pour ça, Thomas… Je… Enfin, c'est mon ami depuis près de 6 ans maintenant, mais je crois que je suis… Oh, je crois que je suis amoureuse, mais pas lui. Il n'est pas très gentil avec moi… Tu comprends ?

- Ah, je penser que j'avais trop de chance d'être avec tu sans problème… Tu aimes lui, je crois que ce être mieux pour toi… »

La perle ! J'étais tombée sur le garçon parfait, compréhensif, doux, beau, intelligent, et je m'apprêtais à le larguer pour un abruti qui n'avait même pas compris que je l'aimais, et qui me faisait souffrir comme dans les pires romans d'amour moldus… Une vraie idiote, complètement stupide, Angelina ! Mais vous savez, cette phrase, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas… C'est sans doute le proverbe le plus sensé que je connaisse…

Et puis si je laissais tomber Thomas, une autre fille pourrait en profiter, qui l'aurait sûrement plus mérité… Une française, pour commencer, parce que son niveau d'anglais laissait franchement à désirer…

Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, il avait compris que pour nous deux, c'était fini avant même que ça ait commencé. Même pas une journée, on dirait Fred, me suis-je dit… Thomas m'a sourit, souhaité « bonne chance », puis il est reparti avec d'autres personnes de son école. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ça ce soit si bien passé.

Je me suis décidée à remonter vers la tour des Gryffondor, en espérant que Fred ne serait toujours pas dans la Salle Commune. Et une nouvelle fois, mon vœu a été exaucé. Je suis remontée dans mon dortoir en quatrième vitesse. Les filles m'attendaient, sans chocolat, malheureusement et je leur ai raconté comment je m'en était sortie avec Thomas. Puis Alicia a décrété que nous avions toutes besoin de sommeil après cette « journée riche en évènements », et nous nous sommes toutes les trois écroulées sur nos lits. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles dormaient toutes les deux. Je continuais à réfléchir à cette journée, la pire que j'ai connue depuis longtemps. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas demandé à Katie comment ça s'était passé avec Lee. Je tournais et tournais dans mon lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Vers onze heures, je me suis dit qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de problèmes à descendre dans la Salle Commune, Fred ne devait plus y être. Il devait probablement dormir, dans son lit ou dans celui de sa copine, pour ce que j'en savais. Ou peut-être qu'il ne dormait pas. Ah, qu'est-ce que ces pensées particulièrement horribles viennent faire dans ma tête ?

Enfin bref, je suis descendue avec ma couverture et une tenue un peu plus décente que mon pyjama, des fois qu'il reste quelqu'un en bas, en espérant trouver un début de sommeil devant la cheminée. Je me suis installée dans un des canapés, et je me suis laissée hypnotiser par le mouvements des flammes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elles étaient de la même couleur que les cheveux de Fred. Toute ma colère contre lui s'était envolée, comme à chaque fois. Il ne me restait plus que de la tristesse, la douleur de se sentir trahie par une personne à qui on a donné son cœur. D'ailleurs je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne savait pas, et que j'avais tout fait pour qu'il ne sache pas que je l'aimais. Pourquoi alors l'accuser de m'avoir trahie ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, encore une fois. Ça devenait une habitude, une mauvaise habitude, ces jours-ci…

Je commençais à m'endormir, bercée par la vision du feu, quand j'ai entendu des personnes entrer dans la Salle Commune en se disputant. J'ai reconnu la voix de Fred, alors je me suis faite toute petite sous mes couvertures. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas nécessaire, la dispute l'occupait tout entier.

« Mais Fred, enfin, nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis ce matin ! Comment peux-tu me larguer, nous avons à peine passé deux ou trois heures ensemble, tu m'as évitée depuis ce matin !

- Ecoute, Tina…

- Nora, c'est Nora, pas Tina ! Je rêve, tu connais même pas mon nom !

- Excuse-moi… On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance…

- C'est bien ce que je te reproche !

- Ecoute-moi ! Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai fait du mal à une personne qui me tient vraiment à cœur, et je veux réparer tout ça ! J'ai réalisé pas mal de choses quand elle m'a crié dessus comme ça cet après-midi ! Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi, tu dois bien t'en douter, non ? Tu es comme toutes les autres, comme toutes celles avant toi, je t'aurais de toutes façons larguée au bout de quelques jours, quand je n'aurais plus trouvé ça drôle… Alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, ça ne change pas grand chose pour toi, si ? Parce que pour moi ça change tout si je peux retrouver la confiance de mon amie…

- On m'avait prévenue que tu n'avais aucun sentiment, Fred Weasley, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là… Tu es complètement insensible… Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, c'est compris ? »

Fred n'a même pas répondu. J'ai entendu la fille ressortir de la Salle Commune. Elle ne devait pas être de Gryffondor… Mes réflexions se sont arrêtées là, quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne restait que Fred et moi dans la Salle Commune. Et qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Et qu'il m'avait vue… Je crois que je n'allais pas échapper à la confrontation.

Et en effet, il s'est assis par terre, au pied de mon canapé, il m'a regardée dans les yeux et je me suis sentie fondre. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, et j'avais l'impression de voir son cœur parler à travers ses yeux. Et ce que son cœur me disait me plaisait. Mais je n'ai pas voulu lui montrer qu'il avait réussi à m'attendrir. Je voulais entendre ses excuses et tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir à me dire.

« Excuse-moi…

Je l'ai regardé et je n'ai pas répondu. Je n'ai pas laissé la moindre émotion transparaître dans mes yeux. Pourtant, obtenir des excuses de Fred Weasley, c'était déjà quelque chose…

- Excuse-moi, Angelina, de n'avoir rien vu, rien compris, d'avoir cru n'être pour toi qu'un ami, de t'avoir fait souffrir avec toutes ces filles, de m'être comporté comme un parfait idiot, d'avoir été stupide, de ne pas avoir vu tes sentiments. De ne pas avoir vu les miens non plus… Angelina, écoute-moi, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît : tu es la fille la plus jolie que j'ai jamais vue, tu as tellement de personnalité que tu es capable de te mettre en travers de mon chemin quand je prépare quelque chose et tu réussis à me faire changer d'avis et je ne t'en veux même pas ! Je croyais que mes sentiments, ce n'était que de l'amitié, une amitié forte et sincère, mais juste une amitié. Je croyais normal de trouver que ma meilleure amie était magnifique, je ne comprenais pas que depuis longtemps déjà mes sentiments avaient changé. Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes, Angelina… Toutes ces filles, elles n'ont probablement servi qu'à me faire oublier mes sentiments, à les enfouir au plus profond de moi-même, parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié, parce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elles, quand je les voyais je les comparais avec toi, et je savais avant de commencer quoi que ce soit que le temps que je passerai avec elles ne serait jamais aussi intéressant et agréable que le temps que je passais avec toi. Excuse-moi Angelina, s'il te plaît ! Je t'aime… »

A la fin de sa déclaration, je pleurais, tout doucement, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit ça avant, ça nous aurait évité tellement de gâchis… Ce que je lui ai dit d'ailleurs.

« Fred, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ça avant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que sortir avec ces filles c'était ce que tu voulais faire toute ta vie ? Et maintenant, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais comment tu veux que je te croie ? Comment tu veux que je croie que je serai différente des autres ? Comment je peux être sûre que si j'accepte de sortir avec toi, tu ne me jetteras pas d'ici une semaine, que tu ne me feras pas souffrir encore plus ? Je ne veux pas être une passade pour toi, Fred, je ne veux pas de ça, pas avec toi… »

Il ne m'a pas laissé finir, il m'a embrassée. J'avais pensé des millions de fois à ce que ça serait d'être embrassée par Fred Weasley, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça serait à ce point. J'avais ces fameux papillons qui s'envolaient dans mon estomac, c'était tellement cliché, mais tellement agréable en même temps… Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré qui se mélangeait avec celui de mes larmes… Quand il a approfondi le baiser, j'ai arrêté de penser à mes larmes et à mes doutes, pour me laisser entraîner par cette sensation incroyable. Je me sentais enfin à ma place, et c'était celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Nous nous sommes séparés avant de manquer d'air, un sourire idiot sur nos lèvres, nos yeux ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Il s'est relevé, et je lui ai fait de la place sur mon canapé, sous ma couverture, pour pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras. Il me restait une seule chose à mettre au point avec lui.

« Fred ?

- Oui ?

- Fais attention à toi… Si tu me traites comme cette Tina que tu as larguée tout à l'heure, ou comme n'importe laquelle de ces filles, je démolis la réputation que tu as mis tant d'années à construire. Et surtout, je t'enlève cette partie de ton anatomie qui t'a servi à construire cette réputation. N'essaie pas de me faire souffrir encore une fois, ou c'est toi qui souffrira, c'est clair ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime Angelina… Et elle s'appelait Lisa, pas Tina… » a-t-il murmuré avant de resserrer son étreinte et de s'endormir.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras que j'ai fini par m'endormir aussi, sans penser une seconde que le lendemain, tout Gryffondor nous verrait en se levant, avant le petit-déjeuner. Ce qui n'a pas manqué d'arriver, bien sûr. Pendant des semaines, nous avons eu droit aux moqueries de George et Lee. Jusqu'à ce que, chacun leur tour, ils se soient retrouvés dans la même position un matin, grâce à la coopération de Katie et Alicia, qui trouvaient que rien n'était plus romantique que de s'endormir ensemble devant un feu de cheminée…


	6. Note

_Salut à toutes !_

_Pour celles qui éventuellement attendaient l'épilogue promis (et qui ont du arrêter de l'attendre, vu que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai publié la fin de cette histoire...), je suis désolée de vous dire qu'après relecture de l'histoire j'ai finalement décidé de ne pas en écrire, je pense que ça aurait été de trop, que ça ne serait pas bien rentré dans mon histoire... Alors un épilogue pour faire un épilogue, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt... _

_Mais à bientôt peut-être quand même, si je retrouve l'inspiration qui m'a pour l'instant délaissée !_

_Merci encore à toutes mes revieweuses, j'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à aucune !_

_Lilang_


End file.
